Point of Divergence
by Grumpywinter
Summary: R L J story. Born with Purple eyes Eddard is forced to leave the last son of Rhaegar Targaryen in the hands of one of the only men alive he can trust to raise him. See how Jon lives as a member of House Dayne and son to the Sword of Morning, Arthur Dayne.
1. Chapter 1

Hello the people that consist of my fan base and the fans of the game of thrones/Song of Fire and Ice community. I have been a colossal fan of both series and have been trying to plan out a decent story for such a magnificent story.

I hope you find it worthy of reading.

Eddard rode his horse across the harsh arid desert soil, the sun burning him even through his boiled leather.

"Lord Stark." Eddard turned his head, sweat dampening his hair and neck to see his friend Mark Ryswell pointing ahead of the group.

The tower was isolated against the setting sun with no other structure within sight.

"The Martell's told us true." Martyn Cassel said as they all looked to see the famed Tower of Joy. This urged Eddard onward as he spurred his horse on, none of the six men who followed him from King's Landing to question him as they all know _who_ was waiting on them to rescue her.

The seven men rode to a sudden halt near the front of the tower.

Before them stood three men, each stood proudly before them in full white armor.

"I looked for you on the Trident." Eddard said to them as he and his companions dismounted

"We were not there." Ser Gerold answered.

"Woe to the Usurper if we had been." Said Ser Oswell.

"Of that I have no doubt." Eddard said as he stood before them Howland Reed, Willam Dustin, Ethan Glover, Martyn Cassel, Theo Wull, and Mark Ryswell all stood beside him.

"When King's Landing fell, Ser Jaime slew King Aerys with a golden sword, and I wondered where you were."

"Far away," Ser Gerold said, "or Aerys would yet sit the Iron Throne, and our false brother would burn in seven hells."

"I came down on Storm's End to lift the siege," Eddard told them, and the Lords Tyrell and Redwyne dipped their banners, and all their knights bent the knee to pledge us fealty. I was sure you would be among them."

"Our knees do not bend easily." Said Ser Arthur Dayne as he prepared to draw his sword, when his hand touched the blade an image of Brandon Stark struggling to walk forward to save his father from the burning pit he was dangling above all the while his first son and heir Brandon strangled to death reaching for a sword that had been placed just outside of his reach.

Then Aery's demanding that Jon Arryn bring Ned Stark to suffer the same sentence his family received. The feeling of disgust and injustice he felt as he had to stand there and watch as the following Nobles that rode with Brandon and Rickard Stark were also executed over his friend Rhaeger's mad desire to fulfill a prophecy.

"I am not asking you to bend your knees; I only come to see my sister." Eddard said as he slowly unsheathed his family's famous sword Ice and laid it on the ground. The three Kingsguard looked amongst each other at the promise of peaceful intention.

"Rheager gave us an order to guard this tower from anyone trying to get in." Ser Gerold said as he put a hand on his sword.

The northern lords that rode with Eddard moved to draw their weapons only for Eddard to turn to them.

"Put your swords away!" He snarled, turning back to the three Kingsguard knights as his companions reluctantly obeyed and sheathed their weapons. "I swear on the name of my family that I come here under peaceful terms. Please, Arthur you know me, I only want to see my sister…" Ser Gerold, the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard was about to speak seeing the look of concern on his sworn brother's face when the cry of a woman in pain broke their silence.

"Eddard Stark, I think Ser Arthur can take you to your sister." Gerold said with a tone mixed between depression and shame to his voice as he and Ser Oswell Whent stood aside. Eddard strode past them, only stopping from running through the tower directly as Ser Arthur had to show him down the unfamiliar halls before stopping at a red wood door.

"She is in here." Arthur said as he opened the door before them. Ned brushed past him seeing his sister, lying in a bed covered in blue rose petals. A maester stood to the left of her bed side trying to help lessen the blood flowing out from her as another held a small baby in his hands wrapped in a blue blanket.

"Ned?" Lyanna asked weakly as she looked to see him kneeling before her bedside. Her face was unhealthily pale and colourless as sweat leaked down her forehead. Arthur walked over to stand at Eddard's side after hearing the maester tell him she had lost too much blood and put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Promise me you'll keep him safe Ned." Lyanna said in a pained whisper as she reached out for his hand, Eddard gently took her hand in his and held it firmly. "Promise me!" She said with what little strength she had left.

"I promise. What is his name?" Eddard asked as he bit back a sob. Arthur felt something twist in his stomach at hearing a man as strong and firm as Eddard Stark in tears. "Lyanna?" He asked again.

"Ned, I'm sorry, but she's gone…" Arthur said softly as he tried to help the poor man before him. Arthur had no feelings for Lyanna good or bad, all he knew of her was that she had a fiery spirit and had deliberately dishonored Rhaeger's wife. Eddard he had met a few times and generally got along well with before the war had begun. He couldn't comprehend the pain the Stark lord was in with his sister dead right before him and unable to do anything to save her.

"Prince Rhaegar and Lady Stark had chosen to name the child Jon if it was a boy and Lyla if it was a girl." The maester holding the child said as he handed it to Arthur who held the bundled baby awkwardly in his arms. Eddard slowly rose up after putting Lyanna's hands on her stomach and closing her eyes forever; he turned and looked to Arthur and the child.

"That is Rhaeger's only surviving child." Eddard said remorsefully as he stared at the child in Arthur's arms.

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked in surprise before he walked over to Eddard. "What happened to Aegon and Rhaenys?" He asked more forcefully this time, Eddard spat out his answer as if the knowledge was poisoning him.

"Tywin Lannister ordered them to be butchered when he sacked King's Landing alongside Elia Martell." Arthur's heart jumped into his throat when he heard what Eddard told him.

"Why did she not flee the city?" Arthur's voice was trembling as he spoke to himself before handing the child to Eddard and slumping back against a wall.

"What I was told is that the Mad King had kept them imprisoned in the Red Keep to insure the allegiance of Dorne to him and not Robert and I. The Queen died giving birth to a daughter on Dragonstone, Ser Willem Darry has helped Prince Viserys Targaryen and his sister escape before Stannis Baratheon took Dragonstone." Eddard said, and Arthur felt ashamed that Eddard was trying to bring _him_ good news when the family he was sworn to defend brought Eddard nothing but meaningless death and misery.

"Ser Willem is a good man and a true knight." Arthur said. Before he looked again to the son of Rhaegar.

"What will you do?" Eddard turned to him hearing this question.

"I will take him to Winterfell and raise him as my bastard son." Eddard answered after a minute as he tried to think on how to explain how he came back with a child and not his sister. The sister that helped tear the realm apart in war.

"As a knight of the Kingsguard and Rhaeger's friend I will have to object." Arthur said, Eddard stared at him hard and took a step back. Arthur put his hands up to try and ease Eddard down.

"I can take him to Starfall and raise him as my own son, Ned!" Arthur said trying to get his point across. "Surely the life of a noble in Dorne would be better than that of a bastard in the North." Arthur said trying to convince Eddard.

Eddard looked down to the child in his arms as he mulled over Arthur's offer when the infant opened it eyes for the first time. He made up his mind seeing those purple eyes. Just like Rhaeger's. He could never explain how his son had the eyes of a Targaryen. Eddard had an image of Ashara Dayne flash before him, her eyes a distinct shade of violet near close to Targaryen purple. With the image still in his mind, Eddard made his choice.

"Training with the Sword of Morning, High Lords would kill for such a chance." Eddard said as he looked Arthur in the eye. Arthur now saw the red eyes with tear streaks running down his cheeks as he handed the bundled up child over to the knight. "What of Ser Gerold and Ser Oswell?" Eddard asked while he tried to rub the tears from his eyes.

"I'm sure they will go to try and help Viserys and his sister." It was unspoken that Arthur already chose to stay in Dorne with Jon, Arthur set Jon gently down and unsheathed Dawn, the pale milkglass greatsword lying at Eddard's feet before Arthur knelt before the Stark lord.

"On the honor of my house I, Arthur Dayne swear to you Eddard Stark that I shall raise this child as my own son and train him to a true knight of the people." Arthur solemnly vowed before he stood and sheathed his sword once more. Eddard nodded numbly, but said nothing as Arthur picked Jon up and watched as Eddard left him to go to his companions.

Eddard had reached the outside of the tower to see his companions standing across from the Kingsguard knights Gerold and Oswell, all of them looking at him with sorrow as he carried the body of his sister out of the tower, wrapped in linen. They all knew she had died and were unable to save her.

Eddard and his six companions turned their horses around and soon left the tower before Arthur walked out with the child still held in his arms.

"Is that his son?" Oswell asked as he and Gerold walked over to their sworn brother. Arthur nodded and told them the news of what happened to Viserys and his sister.

"We must go help them." Gerold Hightower said immediately.

"I will stay here, someone has to raise Rhaeger's son. Given he was my best friend I should be the one to do it, you two would serve better to guide Viserys and his sister back to the Iron Throne." Arthur Dayne spoke when he heard the Lord Commander tell him his plan to aid the lost children of Aerys.

"If that is what you wish." Gerold said clasping a firm hand on his Arthur's shoulder as he nodded to Oswell who went to bring them their horses. "May the Seven guide you brother."

"And you as well." Arthur said with a nod to the lord Commander, before leaving Gerold nodded to him with what passed for a smile on his face and saddled up to his horse alongside Oswell, Arthur saddled his own horse and made his way to Starfall.

**XxXxXxX**

Arthur stood overlooking the training yard, Jon stood above two of the men at arms with a blunted hand and a half steel sword in his hand. Arthur smiled seeing the boy he raised into a man reach down and helped the men to their feet one at a time.

Jon had grown tall for his age, at fourteen he stood as tall as most grown men, Arthur had seen to it that the boy had been raised to read and write and sharpened his mind since the day he could speak. From the day, he could wield a sword Arthur had trained him to be strong enough to wield a Greatsword, possibly his if the day should arrive that Jon proved to be a knight worthy of wielding the Dayne ancestral sword.

Arthur was still watching Jon when a maester came to him with a parchment in his hands.

"A raven from Sunspear, my lord." The maester said as he handed the parchment to Arthur. Opening and reading the letter Arthur's eyes never changed as he thought about the contents of the letter.

"Very well, send a reply to Prince Doran and tell him I will do as he asks of me." The maester nodded and went back to see Jon getting ready for another spar.

"Jon! That will be enough practicing for today." Jon looked up to him and nodded as he and the two men at arms shook hands and went their separate ways, Arthur turned to his castellan.

"Ready my sister and Jon's horses and have my master at arms choose fifty men to meet me at the white gate in an hour." Arthur said as turned and left to meet his son.

"Father." Jon said as he smiled at Arthur, the lord of Dayne smiled back at the man he chose as his son.

"Jon, pack your things, you are going with your aunt Ashara to King's Landing. Arthur said and saw the smile on Jon's face get even wider.

"Thank you father!" The young man said as he hugged his father.

"Yes, yes your welcome. Now you best be getting ready, I ordered the party to be leaving in an hour." Jon broke the embrace and bowed to Arthur before leaving to get his things. Arthur watching him as he ran into the castle before shaking his head at his retreating form.

"Brother." Arthur turned around with a smile still on his face to see his sister Ashara Dayne standing before him with an irritated look on her face.

"Dear sister, forgive me, but Lord Doran asks that someone go to King's Landing and I can't go being the lord of Starfall."

"I know that Arthur, why are you sending Jon with me? Especially to that snake pit called King's Landing." She asked.

"I taught Jon three things, Ashara. How to be a true knight and an even better man and everything I know about combat and how to wield a sword. But I can't keep him in Starfall forever, he has to learn and experience things on his own. Besides, I trust you can keep him from getting too used to that place."

"This is a risky plan." She whispered in his ear as she past him to go to her room.

"No plan is without risk." He said to himself as he went to go see the letter the maester would send to Doran Martell.

**XxXxXxX**

They had been traveling for over a month and were a week away from arriving in King's landing, Jon had gone out to help forage in the nearby woods after the camp was set. He wore a simple black doublet with the sigil of House Dayne, a sword on top of a falling star on a purple background. A sword was at his side and a bow in his hands at the ready as he trekked through the forest to find something to hunt to bring back to camp, he heard a something move in front of him hidden behind the trees and notched an arrow.

Jon stopped hearing a branch snap behind him, suddenly the creature he thought he was hunting in front of him started swearing and he heard the sound of a sword being drawn from its sheath. Jon drew the arrow back and spun around letting it fly free.

The arrow found its target and buried itself in a man's chest; he wore no kind of armor and had torn rags for clothing. Bandits and outlaws, Jon thought as the man fell on his back screaming in pain before he ducked and felt more than heard the sound of a sword cutting through the air where his neck and shoulders had once been.

Rising up he dropped his bow and drew his own sword before he blocked the second swing. Kicking the man away Jon saw he wasn't the only bandit left to attack him, four men stood before him, all wearing heavily worn and unwashed clothing as the man he kicked got back up to his feet seething at him. Only one of the four before him held what would pass for a blade, the rest carried axes or hammers, the man Jon shot was still screaming and clutching his bloody stomach. More voices now were sounding through the woods; Jon slowly took a step back to the fallen bandit and thrust his sword downward, stabbing into the man's chest and piercing his heart killing him instantly while the four before him glared at him.

"Get the bastard!" The sword wielding leader screamed, two men wielding axes ran at him as the other two stood back. Jon parried a swing, and as the axe was turned away got in close to his first attacker, bringing his sword close and running the outlaw through the stomach before shoving him into his comrade just as he swung his axe at Jon only to bury it into his friend's skull just as Jon pulled his sword free and shoved him away with his shoulder and swung at his neck. The blade cut into the bandit's neck, severing the man's head from his shoulders in a single swing.

"Next." Jon said with a casual indifference as he held his sword at the ready. The other two bandits never got a chance to fight as four arrows flew past Jon, two for each man finding their targets in the bandits' chests.

"Jon!" He knelt and tore a rag from the shirt of the man he decapitated then used it to wipe the blood from his sword before sheathing it.

"I'm alright." He called out seeing his aunt Ashara enter the small clearing with a retinue of archers standing near her.

"Your doublet is covered in blood." She said as Jon made his way over to her stepping over the dead corpses.

"None of it is mine, so please don't worry yourself." He said trying to be reassuring when he saw her looking at him worryingly. He took off the doublet and handed it to one of the Starfall men at arms that came with them as part of the household guard.

"Can you send it to the cleaning staff? I would hate to throw out a perfectly good doublet over something like a little bit of blood." The guard he gave his doublet to nodded to him and as Jon, Ashara, and the three remaining Starfall soldiers went back to the camp splitting off from them as they made it to the safety of the tents and torches to head to where the washers were working.

"Well clean yourself up and get some rest, we are going to break camp in the morning and ride the rest of the way to King's Landing." She said firmly at her nephew causing Jon to smile at her.

"Yes, my lady." He said, bowing politely to his aunt as he went back to his tent.

He drank and ate his fill that night and shared stories of his fight with the bandits with the men at arms in camp before heading to his tent and going to sleep. They passed the other four nights without incident, and in the distance Jon saw King's Landing for the first time. It was larger than any city he had ever seen in Dorne or on the way up the Reach and Crownlands.

"I never thought I would ever come back here." He heard Ashara say as she stood next to him looking at the massive city before them.

"How many years has it been since you were here, my lady?" Jon asked still in awe of the towering walls and buildings he saw, he could see the giant red castle known as Maegor's Holdfast or more commonly referred to as the Red Keep. The giant broken dome that had to be the great Dragon Pit where the Targaryen tried to breed their dragons after Aegon the Conqueror's landing.

"Almost seventeen years now." She answered before turning around and heading back to camp. Jon felt bad having asked her that, in all the excitement he had being in the capital and on the way here he had forgotten that she was a dear childhood friend to Princess Elia Martell. They reached the city a few hours later and were greeted by ten men of the city watch on horseback.

"Welcome to King's Landing Lord and Lady Dayne." Their leader said as he rode forward and halted his horse in front of theirs. If you would follow us, we will show you and your people to the royal apartments." The Gold Cloak captain said as he turned his horse around.

"I'll head there later, we had a run in with some bandits and I need to see my sword repaired."

"As you say my lord. Tom! Take him to the Street of Steel." The captain said as he and the rest of the Dornish company left to follow him back to the Red Keep.

"What is the best forge in the Street of Steel?" Jon asked as he and Tom rode down the past densely packed buildings.

"That would be the forge owned by Tobho Mott. Best smith in the city." The gold cloak proclaimed as they entered what Jon assumed was the Street of Steel as the banding of smiths using forges were all around him, dozens of men wielding swords and wearing suits of armor walked freely around him.

"Here we are Lord Dayne." The gold cloak said as he stopped in front of a forge larger than any other at the top of the street. Jon thanked him and dismounted before heading to the shop. Pushing open the double doors, Jon was hit with the intense heat of men hammering steel against anvils and forges being worked.

"Be with you in a moment my lord!" One of the younger smiths said as he finished hammering against a piece of steel before dipping it back into a barrel of water.

"Can you repair my blade?" He asked, the smith was a little taller than Jon and had a thick head of black hair looked at him as he drew the sword out and held it out for him to inspect.

"Yes." He said taking the blade from Jon.

"I haven't seen a Dayne in my shop since the Baratheon-Stark rebellion." An older voice said, and Jon looked to see the man he assumed was Tobho Mott. He was bald and lean; his strength was all in his arms, his body having lost its strength with age unlike the young smith behind him.

The older smith stared at him with a grin on his face before he went to look at the younger smith as he went to work on Jon's hand and a half sword.

"How much will it be?" Jon asked as he stood by the doorway. Tobho walked back over to him and held his hand to his chin.

"Four silver moons for Gendry and two for me." The master smith said after pricing the repairs. Jon pulled out his coin purse and handed the six coins to Tobho. He bid his farewells after the sword was repaired and went back down the street with Tom to the Red Keep. He was escorted to his room by a group of Baratheon guards after the gold cloak Tom was sent back to his barracks. As he was brought to the room, Jon saw two people standing near his aunt Ashara. One wore was an older man wearing the splendid white armor of the Kingsguard while the other wore a dark green doublet and breeches with long black hair and a joyful smile on his face.

"Ah, there is the young lord of Dayne." The smiling man said as Jon closed the door behind him.

"Forgive me, I don't know you." Jon said as he looked between the two men. Jon was saved from the silence when Ashara spoke up.

"Jon this is Lord Renly Baratheon, brother to the king and Master of Laws. Here is Barristan Selmy, the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard." She said gesturing the two men respectively. Jon bowed deeply hearing that he was in the presence of the lord commander of the Kingsguard _and_ a member of the royal family.

"Now, now!" Renly said as he walked over to Jon. And put his hand on the young man's shoulder. "No need for being so formal right now, we are all friends here." He said with a warm and friendly tone as he looked at Jon. "I hear from your lovely aunt that Arthur himself has trained you. I've heard of High lords offering their virgin daughters to him just for a few lessons on sword play from the famed Sword of the Morning." If Jon looked embarrassed at the compliment he hid it well as he stared at Renly.

"Is Arthur well?" Barristan asked "I was worried his health might be in decline when I heard he wasn't here in person."

"My father is fine, Ser." Jon said turning from Renly to the Kingsguard knight. "He just choose not to visit being the lord of his own castle he had more important affairs at hand."

"Some might call that an insult to the king." Renly said with a grin.

"And those who say that should not have the ear of the king in the first place. A lord's duty is to his people first, his king second." Jon said as he walked over to his aunt. Renly looked at him thinking of something to say but just nodded.

"True enough. Well Ser Barristan I think we should leave the Daynes to their business. It was a long ride from Starfall to King's Landing." Renly said with a laugh as he walked past Jon and Barristan. The old knight nodded and gave one last look to Jon and Ashara before leaving.

"Ah poor Barristan always was too scared to admit his feelings." Ashara said bitterly after the two had left the room

"My lady?" Jon asked curious to what his aunt was talking about.

"Barristan has been in love with me since we first met at the Mad King's Tourney at Harrenhal, but is too afraid of breaking his vows of taking no wife as a member of the Kingsguard." Ashara explained with a sad smile. Jon said nothing but looked to the door that Barristan and Renly had left through.

"This city, it stinks." Jon said suddenly as he walked past his aunt to look out the window, a look of distaste on his face as he looked at the densely packed city below the Red Keep.

"It never did smell good." Ashara agreed with a grin making Jon smile.

"So what are we here for?" Jon asked as he sat down across from her.

"We are here to honor King Robert's name day." Ashara said indifferently as she did not care much at all for the traditions of the Baratheon royal court.

"So, that's why we brought eighty barrels of wine from Dorne?" Jon asked looking at his aunt incredulously. Ashara shrugged her shoulders indifferently at the question.

"King Robert loves his wine." Was all she said before Jon stretched his back and went to the door.

"I'm going to see the library. I hear they have a vast selection of books about Valriya." Jon said before he gave his aunt a hug and went on his way, leaving four Dornish guards at the door.

There is chapter one, I hope you enjoy it, and please do take a look at the pairing poll on my profile. There are pictures for each of the women on the list for Jon on the profile page if you don't want to look them up yourself.


	2. Chapter 2

Jon Dayne

Jon having explored the halls of the Red Keep long enough to lose his patience and choose to ask the first person he could find for guidance to the royal library. It took him half an hour of asking random guards and passing nobles until finally someone knew where it was.

"Yes I can take you there my lord." The woman he found was a head shorter than him and wore an aqua colored dress that showed her growing breasts. She had long thick, softly curling brown hair, large brown eyes, flawless skin and a slender yet curvy figure.

"Thank you, my lady." He said giving her a polite bow.

"The pleasure is mine lord Dayne. My I ask your name?" She asked as the two of them walked down the hallway passing a trio of Baratheon soldiers.

"You may, but only if I can ask for yours." Jon replied with a bright grin. He always did enjoy the company of women in Dorne which was much to his father's annoyance at having to hunt him down for training and education in his later years.

"I am Margery of House Tyrell." She said wrapping an arm around his. If Jon was bothered by her familiarity, he didn't show it as he let her arm stay on his.

"My name is Jon. How long have you been in the capital, lady Margery?" He asked as she led him around a corner.

"Near a week now. Lord Renly is a close friend to my family."

"I have heard of your brother down in Starfall. They call him the Knight of the Flowers?" Jon asked Margery who just gave him a warm giggle at the declaration.

"Yes, a most unsuitable name for a knight don't you think so, my lord?" She said with a warm smile that was increased by the brightness in her eyes.

"Not a very masculine name for certain, but it could have been worse." He said and smiled seeing her shake her head, brown swirling around her head as she did so.

"I believe we are here." Margery said as she released his arm and opened a door she brought him to. Jon walked in and was astounded by the sheer size of the library, the shelves went as far and wide as his eyes could see and each of them easily stood over ten feet tall and were stacked fully with thick heavy looking books and tomes.

"Good evening Lady Margery, who do you have with you today?" A balding hunched over man wearing a nondescript robe said as he walked over to the duo.

"Chavltan! So glad to see you again, this is Lord Jon Dayne; he was new to the city, so I was showing him to the library." Margery said with the smile ever present on her face.

"Well Lord Dayne, how may I help you today?" The librarian asked turning his gaze to the young Dornish noble. Jon looked from Margery to the older man.

"I was wondering if you had any books on Valriya?" Chavltan nodded and gestured at him to follow him.

"Thank you for your help my lady." Jon said as he knelt down and kissed her on the hand. Margery blushed at the handsome man that was kneeling before her.

"I think I shall accompany you, I haven't read much on the history of Valriya." She said as he stood up, Jon smiled at her seeing the blush on her face.

"I would like that." He said as he and Margery went to follow after the librarian. After being led through a maze of aisles, the librarian showed them to two large shelves filled with mostly old looking tomes and the occasional journal and book.

"Most of these works have been brought to us by brave souls that risked sailing to the Doom." The librarian said in praise of those that braved the journey.

"Thank you." Jon said as he reached slowly for one of the journals first, not sure if the ancient tomes would be translated in the common tongue or in High Valriyan. Margery grabbed a book as well, and the two of them went over to a table nearby.

"So are you going to participate in the Tournament?" She asked, looking to see Jon was intently reading over the book he had selected.

"Perhaps. I never was one for jousting, too much drama for my taste, I prefer being on my feet with my longsword.

"Well there is going to be a melee, King Robert always did love seeing men fighting." Margery said before she saw something in the book that caught her eye. "Oh! Apparently the archmaester who wrote this says that not only is it possible to travel to and from the Doom, but you can survive the toxic air with a special mask he had designed." She said with admiration.

"Impressive. Does it say whom the archmaester is?"

"His name is Marywn. Though it is strange, someone like this should be well renowned for these discoveries, yet I have never heard of him in any of my lessons back in Highgarden." She said frowning as she looked at the book in closer detail.

"He wrote this book as well…" Jon said as he looked to see the place where the signature of the author was to be placed.

"That is interesting. He says here that during one of his journeys, he found a sword hidden away in a cavern it had a similar appearance to a Valriyan steel blade yet was not as he was able to break it against the true version of the weapon." Margery said before she looked closer to the page she had opened. "He believes that Valriyan steel swords are only enhanced through magical spells and has nothing to do with the steel they are forged from."

"Does he say anything about the spells needed?" Jon asked excitedly.

"He doesn't know any of them himself, but he believes that the smiths in Qohor have managed to learn them."

"Remind me to ask King Robert to not make war with Qohor. The last thing we should have is an army completely armed with Valriyan steel fighting against us." Jon said grimly, Margery thought of what that would have been like and shuddered.

"Indeed. It is a horrifying thought. Well it was nice to see you my lord, I look forward to seeing you in the Tournament." Margery said as she got out of her chair and walked away. Jon hastily grabbed the two books and caught up with her.

"It would be rude for me to not walk you back to your apartment, after all the help you gave me today." Jon said tucking the two heavy books under one arm while taking Margery's in the other.

"Thank you." She said as he walked with her down the halls of the Red Keep and away from the royal library. "So how are you enjoying the city so far?" She asked after passing a patrol of Baratheon guards.

"It certainly is not Starfall or Sunspear." Jon remarked. "The smell is horrible; I don't understand how you can bare it."

"You should come to Highgarden with me sometime. It is a far more luxurious place than King's Landing in its own way; it certainly smells better I can assure you of that." She said making Jon laugh quietly.

"I will have to see it. Perhaps I could go with you after King Robert's name day tournament." Jon said as she led him down a passage way to where four soldiers wearing the armor of House Tyrell stood by a set of doors. A man with long flowing brown hair similar to Margery was speaking to the guards when he turned to see their approach.

"There you are! I was going to send the guards to search for you sister!" The man said in annoyance as he walked over to them. The man appeared to be as old as Jon if not a little younger but was around the same height was looking Jon up and down with contempt plainly in his eyes. "And who are you?" He demanded.

"Loras, this is Jon of House Dayne of Starfall. Jon, allow me to introduce my brother, Ser Loras Tyrell."

"Ah, the Knight of the Flowers, I have heard much about you." Jon said ignoring the knight's impetuous attitude.

"I have never heard of you." Loras said with a snort as he reached for his younger sister's hand.

"Loras, now you're being rude." Margery scolded her brother for being so dismissive of Jon.

"She's right Loras; you shouldn't be rude to guest of the king." Jon looked behind Loras to see Lord Renly walking out of the Tyrell apartments. "Good evening Lord Jon, I had no expected to see you again so soon. I see you have already met Ser Loras and his lovely sister Margery!" Renly said loudly as he walked over to the trio.

"Lady Margery was kind enough to help me find the royal library and graced me with her company." Jon said giving Margery a grin as she blushed and turned her head.

"Forgive me my lords." Margery said as she walked past Jon and Renly to her room. "I bid you a good night; I need to rest for tomorrow's tournament."

"Good night my lady." Jon said bowing to Margery, the act making Loras's face light up with anger to Jon's amusment.

"Will you be participating in my brother's name day tournament?" Renly asked before Loras could say anything rashly as Margery shut the door behind her.

"I will be in it, yes." Jon was curious when a mischievous glint shone in Renly's eyes.

"Splendid!" He exclaimed. "I would love to see what Ser Arthur has taught you."

"Some lowborn knight of Dorne training you won't help you in the melee." Loras said with a bloodthirsty grin. Renly rolled his eyes and turned to Loras ignoring the anger on Jon's face from hearing the slight toward his father.

"Loras, Lord Jon here is the son of Arthur Dayne, the Sword of Morning, one of the greatest knights to ever live. I would not insult him if I were you." Loras had the decency to look embarrassed when Renly berated him. "I apologize for Ser Loras, Lord Jon. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive him." Renly asked pleadingly, yet the light still shined in his eyes with keen interest.

"I will accept Ser flowers apology, during the melee." Jon said with finality as he turned about face and marched away from a snarling Loras and shocked Renly.

**XxXxXxX**

After reading all the notes and entries in Archmaester Marwyn's two journals about Valriya the following day, Jon went back to the library immediately to return the books he and Margery had found. He then raced back to the royal apartments and went with Ashara and the Starfall guards to where the tournament was going to be held.

"Do you plan to enter the tournament?" Ashara asked as they found their seats overlooking the jousting field.

"I signed up for the melee on the way to our rooms last night." He answered as he first saw the King arrive. Jon was still gaping at the sheer size of the man he saw when Ashara slapped him on the arm.

"That is the man my father said was one of the greatest warriors alive?" He said in a harsh whisper as the king gave a roaring laugh before taking a swig from a mug of ale he was carrying.

"Crowns do strange things to the people who wear them." Was all his aunt would say as the King's wife; Cersei Lannister led Prince Joffrey Baratheon behind his father to the royal family's seats at the top of the stands. Two Kingsguard knights strode behind the royal family with one on both sides and three in front; the only one Jon was able to identify was Barristan Selmy from their earlier encounter, he now stood at the side of the king.

"Start the joust already!" The king roared as two riders came forward bearing the sigils of House Tyrell and Frey on their shields; the riders dipped their heads to the king and took their places. Jon rolled his eyes as he watched Loras charge down the lists, Loras's lance found its target striking the Frey knight in the chest and knocking him free from his horse to the ground.

"I hope this isn't all we have to see for the jousts." Jon said in a bored drawl as he watched Loras prance around as if drunk on his first win in the tournament. The jousts lasted two hours and Jon was ready to leap from his seat when the lists were taken from the ground to make way for the melee.

"Ser Loras of House Tyrell!" The page shouted just before Loras strode out into the now empty field, still encased in his impressive rose covered armor.

"Lord Jon of House Dayne!" Jon walked out to take his place across from Loras wearing white and purple plate armor with the sigil of the Dayne of Starfall on his chest piece. Loras held a sword and shield while Jon had a hand and a half sword.

"Enough of the bloody pomp! I want to see some blood!" King Robert shouted with wine spilling down his beard. Loras and Jon bowed and turned to face each other.

Jon removed his helmet and tossed it away, making the assembled lords and ladies gasp in surprise.

"You have some balls on you, boy!" Robert roared with laughter seeing Jon's unspoken challenge to Loras that he wouldn't need his helmet in the fight.

Loras moved to strike first, bringing his shield up and swinging his sword at Jon's unprotected head, Jon raised his sword up and intercepted the swing and before Loras could raise his shield had landed a hit with his clenched fist against Loras's head. Loras turned with the blow and swung out with his shield, Jon leaned back as the shield swung right in front of his chin. He stabbed towards Loras's chest piece only for the shield on Loras's left arm to smack the blade down; Jon used the block to bring the pommel of his sword up and smash against the front of Loras's helm, he then lifted the blade up to block the sword strike. Loras shoved Jon back and stared him down.

"Come now Ser flowers, I heard you were a knight!" Jon exclaimed much to the amusement of the crowd. Loras snarled at him and charged with his sword raised high to cut Jon down. Jon intercepted the blade with his and kicked at Loras only for his foot to meet the Tyrell's shield.

Jon parried the blade and swung at Loras's head only to meet the shield again. Loras swung his sword at Jon's side, and Jon was shouted as the blade smashed against his armor putting a small gash on his side, Loras smirked at Jon through his visor only to look on in horror as Jon pulled out a knife and slashed at Loras's elbow drawing blood, Jon dropped his sword to grab at Loras's right hand to hold his sword at bay and stabbed his knife into Loras's leg Loras screamed in pain from the stab and Jon used his now free hand to punch him in the chest before he used all his strength to life Loras off the ground and throw the Tyrell knight away from him. Loras shouted as he landed on the hard ground with a thud.

Loras pulled the knife from his leg and stood up as Jon went to retrieve his sword; Loras hurled the knife at him only for Jon to bat the spinning blade away with a gauntlet encased fist. Loras threw his shield away as the two charged, swords clashing with an audible clang reverberating through the silence of the crowd. The two of them pulled back, and Loras swung at Jon who ducked under the sword only for Loras to knock Jon's legs out from under him and kick the sword from his hand.

Loras said nothing as he moved to stab through Jon's chest only for Jon to turn the sword away with the armor covering his arms and rolled over grabbing Loras by the legs and knocked the young Tyrell to the ground reaching up with his hands to hold Loras's arms down and smash his sword hand against the ground repeatedly until he let the sword go when Jon painfully twisted his wrist.

He knocked Loras's helmet off and reached for the knife Loras threw at him earlier which lied on the ground nearby. Loras punched Jon in the side where his sword cut into his skin and smashed against the still bleeding wound. Jon groaned and gave up on the knife before Loras punched him in the jaw and knocked him off. Jon spit blood from his broken lip and got up to glare at Loras who slowly rose from the ground, both men picked up their blades and stared the other down. Loras gave a battle cry and ran at him, Jon mirroring his charge with grim silence as their blades clashed, the sound of steel clanging against steel reverberating in the air.

Jon turned the Tyrell's blade aside and was face to face with Loras now and saw the gauntlet encased fist heading straight for his face, Jon took the punch and rolled with it before having to dodge a sword swing that would have cut deep into his arm. Loras swung again and closed in for the kill only for Jon to parry the sword and once again grapple with the Knight of the Flowers, using his superior strength he pulled Loras close and lifted him off the ground before slamming him on his back hard into the dirt. Loras groaned on the ground but stayed on the dirt as Jon went to retrieve his blade, just as he was starting to stand up Jon put his foot down on his chest and placed the tip of his blade on Loras's throat.

"I yield!" Loras shouted feeling the sharp steel on the unprotected flesh of his neck. His eyes widened as Jon kept the blade placed firmly against his throat; he looked up pleadingly into the harsh purple gaze of the Dayne Lord standing above him. "I apologize for insulting your father." Jon nodded and pulled the sword away then sheathed it just as the page announced his victory.

Jon and Loras were led away to the ten the maesters worked in, two maesters helped Jon out of his armor and clothing to inspect the wound on his side while another two went to do the same and help Loras Tyrell. Margery, Renly,and Ashara walked into the tent, with Margery and Renly heading to Loras while Ashara headed to her nephew.

"You fought well! Arthur would be proud of you." She said as the maesters told them that the wound wasn't too deep and began to wrap bandages around his torso.

"I do believe you and Ser Loras have gotten off on better terms." Renly said grinning as he and Margery walked over to the Daynes.

"Do all Dornish men look as good as you?" Margery asked as she gazed at Jon's tanned and toned chest. Ashara grinned and pulled on Renly's arm.

"Come lord Renly, I'm sure that we can leave the children be on their own." She said grinning at Jon and Margery while Renly just smiled and left with a laugh as he was walked out of the tent by Ashara.

"I do believe you are flirting with me Lady Margery." Jon said after the two maesters left to help hold Loras down as he seemed dead set on not having them pull the armor off his legs to get to the knife wound Jon inflicted on him.

"You would believe correct, my lord." She said with a warm smile. Jon put on a spare black and red doublet before walking out of the tent with Margery at his side.

"I hope you aren't angry with my brother anymore. He can be hot headed at times." She said as she led Jon over to a feast table and he poured a glass of wine for the both of them.

"He apologized to me, which was all I needed. Beating him in the melee just made me feel a little bit better to be honest." He said reluctantly scratching the back of his head not sure if this would upset Margery or not.

"Well I hope it doesn't come to that again." She said as she took a sip from her cup, Jon took his own swig of wine and set the cup down. He was about to ask her something when he heard heavy stomping feet approaching him. He and Margery turned around at the same time to see the King with two of his Kingsguard near him, one being Ser Barristan the other a blond haired man that Jon assumed to be Jaime Lannister, the man that had killed the Mad King Aerys Targaryen.

"Well fought boy! Glad to see someone was able to take that rose down a notch!" Robert said loudly.

"Thank you, your grace." Jon said as he and Margery knelt before the King. Robert laughed, spittle flying from his lips as he did so and beckoned them to stand. Jaime stared at them with a smug satisfied grin while Barristan stared at them and kept his eyes alert for threats to the king.

"So you are Arthur's son? I always wondered what would have caused him to forego his vows as a Kingsguard."

"My father always said that having a child changed his views about the world." Jon said as the king strode past him and grabbed a flask of wine and drank deeply from it. Jon walked away with Margery only for Jaime to stand in front of them.

"Would you mind if I had a few words with Lord Jon here lady Margery?" He asked standing above the two in his white plated armor.

"Not at all Ser Jaime, do try to not keep him too long." Margery said as she left Jon alone with Jaime.

"Is Arthur doing well?" Jaime asked as he took a seat nearby and looked at Jon who stared at him unsure on what to say.

"He is." Jon said simply, Jaime let out a sigh of relief to the news.

"That is good; Arthur was one of the best knights to ever grace the Seven Kingdoms. Did you ever hear how he helped defeat the Kingswood outlaws?"

"He personally paid for all the supplies we took from the villages and took the villagers issues to the king and persuaded them to show the army where the outlaws were hiding." Jaime smiled as if a distant memory surfaced to him.

"Yes! I had the privilege of watching him slay the Smiling Knight in single combat that day."

"He told me about that fight. Said that was one of the most dangerous men he fought in his life."

"Kingslayer!" The two turned hearing the king roar. "Get over here!" He yelled as he walked away with Ser Barristan. Jon saw a flash of anger in Jaime's eyes before it was gone as fast as it appeared and nodded to Jon.

"Have a good day my lord."

"And you as well Ser Jaime." Jon said as he parted ways with Jaime and walked back to the Royal Apartments seeing no reason to stay at the tournament. Only to be stopped by the prince Joffrey with the Kingsguard sworn to him and his sworn shield Sandor Clegane.

"You fought well for a Dornishman." Joffrey sneered as Sandor and the Kingsguard stared on.

"Thank you, my prince." Jon said with a bow and turned around to leave.

"I didn't say you could leave!" Jon turned to see Joffrey red in the face and baring his teeth in anger.

"You didn't say I had to stay." Jon said without turning to look back at the prince, who began to get red with anger and turned to his sworn shield.

"Seize him!" Jon stopped, and two Lannister soldiers had appeared to block his path, with swords drawn. He turned around and saw four more had grouped up behind him; Sandor had stood still and didn't draw his blade. Jon drew his hand and a half sword. The two in front of him charged without a word, Jon parried the first blade and turned it aside just in time to duck under a sword that was aimed at his head.

He stabbed one man in his unprotected foot and smashed the pommel of his sword into the other man's face knocking him out cold with a broken nose. Suddenly a dozen men at arms and knights bearing the Starfall sigil appeared by Jon with weapons drawn as more and more Lannister men at arms appeared ready to spill blood.

"Put your swords away!" The two groups looked to see the queen Cersei Lannister with two Kingsguard knights at her sides pushing Lannister men at arms out of the way for her to be seen. The Lannister soldiers sheathed their weapons and as one all disbanded. Jon raised his hand and gestured for the Starfall men to do the same.

Queen Cersei said nothing as Jon turned and left with his men. He was near the city gates when he saw Renly appear from behind a corner as if he had been expecting him.

"I see you had the chance to meet prince Joffrey."

"I did." Jon replied as he stood before Renly who refused to move out of his way.

"Would you be willing to accompany me back to the Red Keep? I could use some company and Margery won't leave Loras's side while he heals from your match."

"Sorry my lord. I have to see my sword repaired before the day is over." Jon offered in the way of an apology at turning Renly down.

"Very well I'll talk to you later Jon!" Renly said with a grin as he turned around and headed to the city with a troop of Baratheon soldiers flanking him. It was getting dark out when Jon reached the Street of Steel, within feet of the shop of Tobho Mott Jon could do nothing as a hand shot out from the dark alley he walked past and was placed over his mouth. With another pair grabbing his arms and dragging him into the darkness in the blink of an eye.

"That's enough!" A gruff voice commanded. "Have no fear my lord, I am one of your servants, the man who spoke stood in front of Jon wearing a hooded cloak that casted a shadow over his face and hid much of his body from Jon's sight.

"Strange way to let me know that." Jon said as the hands released him slowly. He knew they wouldn't kill him, having already given up such a chance to slit his throat in the dark alley when they held him. He turned to look at the men at his sides; both were dressed similar to their leader in dark hoods and cloaks.

"Your foster father sent me an order to start searching for your family's Valriyan steel swords."

"That is good news." Jon spoke with an eager enthusiasm that made the leader chuckle. "If you find Blackfyre, bring it to me. I would appreciate that if you would be so kind."

"Do you wish for me to bring you the Conqueror's crown and his beast Balerion the Dread as well?" Jon was about to say something when he saw a gold cloak wielding a torch patrol nearby the alley, turning back he saw that the men had all vanished leaving him alone in the alley. The thought of their stealth abilities gave Jon a shiver as he walked back into the street and went to the shop.

And that is chapter two, the next one will consist of the royal feast and Jon Meeting the best of the Lannister household: Tyrion.

Until I enter the actual story, I will have the chapters be about Jon and his interactions with the major characters.


	3. Chapter 3

Just a short author's note here, I honestly forgot that Jon was fourteen or so in the story originally, I had planned in my story for him to be seventeen when it begins, the chapters before Robert's trip to Winterfell to name Eddard Hand of the King were just to show the new Jon.

On with the story!

**XxXxXxX**

Jon sat at the feasting table in the great hall; all petitions to the king had been turned away for the events of his name day feast. Jon felt disgusted being forced to eat when hundreds of people starved in poverty and died in Flea Bottom alone. He was currently sat across from the Tyrell brother and sister and reluctantly ate a portion of turkey leg before taking a swig of his iced wine to wash it down.

The Prince sent him a furious glare whenever he thought Jon wasn't looking while his mother just gave all the people before the royal seats a cold smug look.

"How long do you think those barrels of wine will last?" Ashara asked him after he set down his cup of wine. Jon turned to her and stared at the king, whom he had _affectionately _named Slobbert Baratheon who was drinking whole pitchers of wine having chosen to forego the drinking cups.

"Perhaps a week after you head back to Dorne?" He offered as he pushed the cup of wine away from himself after seeing how much the king drank. Ashara turned to look at him with a shocked expression.

Now was a good a time as any, Jon thought to himself as he looked back to his aunt.

"Don't tell me you are planning on staying here?"

"By the Seven, no. I'm going to explore the kingdoms now that I'm old enough to go on my own."

"Your father will not be happy to hear this." Ashara said as she tried to think of a way to convince Jon to not do this.

"I have to grow on my own. Even father must know that." Jon replied as he thought of where he would go after leaving King's Landing, perhaps Highgarden. Ashara looked at him intently, trying to read his expression before sighing and placing a large bag before him.

"From the tournament, King Robert said you earned the title of champion of the melee for defeating Ser Loras." Jon slowly reached out and grabbed the bag, pulling the hem of it open to look inside, dozens of gold dragon coins shone in the light of the candles above.

"I was going to try and keep it for when we were on the way back to Dorne. But since you won it, I can't keep it from you.

"How much is this." Jon said as he lifted the bag and put it away.

"Forty thousand gold dragons. Try to spend it wisely." She said tiredly. Jon said nothing, just keeping a bright grin on his face throughout the fest, and after it ended he went directly to the stables and saddled his horse. His aunt trailing not far behind with four of their Starfall household guards.

"Where are you going to go first?" She asked after she told two of the men to accompany him, they nodded and then strode off to bring their horses to him.

"Are you leaving so soon?" Jon and Ashara turned to see Margery and Loras already on horseback heading toward them.

"One would think you have spies watching me and Jon, given how often we find each other." Ashara commented dryly watching the Tyrell siblings appear. Jon didn't share his aunt's suspicions and greeted the two warmly.

"My dear Margery! I was hoping to find you, would you and your brother be so kind as to let me accompany you back to Highgarden? I would so love to see such a place." Jon asked before in one smooth motion, he jumped up and mounted his horse. Ashara didn't say a word as Jon led his horse over to the Tyrell siblings.

"It would be a pleasure." Margery replied as Jon went to her side, Loras gave him a suspicious glance as Jon approached.

"I hope your leg is healing Ser Loras, I would be honored to spar with you in the future. Though in a hopefully more pleasant setting." Jon said with the smirk still on his face. Loras had opened his mouth to give a harsh retort, but to Jon's surprise laughed slightly.

"It stings if I touch the wounded area, you fought very well Lord Dayne." Loras answered respectively. Ashara watched as the two men at arms rode up to him, and the three nobles left with their six guards.

**XxXxXxX**

It had taken them a moon's turn to reach Highgarden.

"Is it what you were expecting?" Margery asked as they drew up close to the castle. There were flower gardens as far as his eyes could see, the roses swept up the high walls on vines that clung to the pale pink marble. A feat that intrigued Jon enough to ask how the Tyrell siblings how they had managed such a feat.

Margery giggled while Loras pulled up alongside Jon.

"It is a family secret." He said and laughed when Jon rolled his eyes and groaned in annoyance. They Drew closer and Jon heard the faint but steadily growing sound of music being played. Soon after nearing the gates it was all Jon could hear and had to shout to speak with Loras and Margery. Loras led Jon and Margery to the inner citadel of Highgarden; they had their assorted guards remain near the stables while Jon enjoyed the relative quiet.

Highgarden was a sight to behold, Jon thought as Loras and Margery led him down the halls which had been filled with sculptures and paintings and potted flowers. Pleasant smells filled his nose as he let Margery and Loras explained each sculpture and picture of their family and the history of the person it was made of when a booming voice called out.

"Beloved siblings!" The trio turned to see a man wearing chainmail and armed striding toward them with a pleased grin on his face, Jon thought he was a taller and broader looking version of Loras at first glance but saw the bushy beard and could never imagine Loras growing any facial hair for some reason.

"Garlen!" Margery excitedly called out before hugging the man fiercely, Loras grinned as he gestured at the man Margery held onto while he swung her around and laughed deeply as he did so.

"Lord Jon, allow me to introduce you to my older brother Ser Garlen Tyrell." Garlen set Margery down and walked over to the two of them.

"Greetings Lord Dayne! I heard you bested my little brother here at King Robert's name day tournament!" Garlen shouted with a laugh as he clapped Jon on the shoulder, Jon and Garlen laughed seeing Loras bristle at the memory of his defeat.

"He fought well." Jon said as he attempted to pat Loras on the shoulder only for the Tyrell to shrug off the hand, Jon stopped laughing when he heard the sound of a cane hitting the ground and turned to see a well-dressed and groomed person making his way to them.

"Stop teasing Loras, Garlen." The man called out in a weary voice causing Garlen to scratch the back of his head and smile sheepishly. Jon figured this man had to be the oldest son of Mace Tyrell, the cane giving his identity away.

"Lord Willas. Your siblings have been tremendously helpful to show me to your house." Jon said respectively to the older man. Willas smiled at him and then his siblings before offering Jon his hand. Jon without a thought gripped and shook hands with Willas.

"I heard from my dear sister that you have a fondness for books." Willas said before offering Jon the tour of the Tyrell library. Jon followed him and left the three younger Tyrell's behind.

"I heard that Lord Oberyn caused the horse to fall your leg years ago at the tournament." Jon idly commented as they walked down the pristine marble halls. Willas chuckled at the comment.

"That would be my father's story. The truth of the matter is it was an accident, I enjoy Oberyn's company, and I have kept close communication over the years." Jon said nothing about that having heard the same thing when he met the Red Viper himself years ago.

"Ah, we hear lots of things about Mace Tyrell down in Dorne." Jon said as Willas walked them into the library and had the guards close the doors behind him.

"No doubt tales of his incompetence as a leader." Willas said dryly. Jon felt slightly bad hearing the disgruntled tone Willas spoke in but didn't hold the truth from him.

"Among other things. We in Dorne look forward to when you come into your father's role; Lord Doran says he would be far more agreeable and able to meet you in friendly terms than with your father." Willas stared at him hearing this. After a moment, he grunted and nodded to Jon.

"I look forward to more peaceful relations to Dorne as well." Jon said nothing and had an idea form in his mind when his hand brushed against the champion's prize he won at the tournament.

"How much food can I purchase from The Reach with ten thousand gold dragons?" Willas looked at him in shock not expecting to hear the question before he thought about the answer.

"That would depend. Would you want Bread and fruits and vegetables or meat?"

"All of the above."

"I would say maybe a few hundred boats worth, why do you need to spend ten thousand gold dragons on food?" Willas asked indifferently, but Jon could see the curiosity burning in the man's eyes. Jon smiled softly at him.

"Have them sent to King's Landing, I want them to be donated to the poor in Fleabottom." Willas gave him a snort with a grin.

"You have a large heart to donate so much food to the people." Willas said before he went to help Jon consider the ten thousand gold dragons needed to complete the transaction.

"If we as lords don't do what all we can to help the people we rule by what right do we have to rule them?" Jon asked giving Willas a fierce stare. Willas looked at Jon in surprise at the intensity of his gaze before nodding slowly.

"Well said Lord Jon, not many lords have shared your beliefs."

"Well most of the lords don't deserve their titles." Jon said with a grunt. The two of them finished dividing the money; Jon pushed the five thousand coins across the table to Willas who put them all in a small bag.

"Good doing business with you my lord." Willas said as he reached across the table to shake Jon's hand. Jon thought about the road he was setting himself on when he reached across and grasped the hand of the Tyrell firmly and shook it. "For a young man, you have a strong mature mind. If only my little brother Loras was as knowledgeable you are," Willas was shaking his head thinking of the third Tyrell son. Jon smirked at him slightly and thought of how to best deal with House Tyrell when the time came, and the Usurper was dead, the thought of it warmed his heart.

"And you as well Lord Tyrell."

"Can I interest you in some horse flesh?" Willas asked as the two stood up and walked out of his library. Jon felt gratitude but declined. He was walking alone down the hallways when Garlen and Margery appeared in front of him.

"There you are Lord Jon!" Garlen said as they locked eyes. "I was wondering if you would be willing to join me in the yard. My sword arm is anxious!" Jon grinned at him and was about to decline but thought he could use the experience and see what Garlen was capable of. Only to change his mind, choosing to keep what he was capable of in a fight to himself.

"I will have to do that another time maybe, I have a long ride ahead of me. I plan on visiting the Riverlands and the North before I head back to Dorne." Jon told them as he bowed to Garlen and kissed Margery's hand.

"Must you be leaving us so soon Lord Dayne?" Margery asked when Jon rose.

"I fear it is so, I have a lot of ground to cover." He replied.

"You said you were going to Riverlands, and The North, you make no plans to stop near the Westerlands?" Garlen asked as he looked to Jon curiously while he made his way to the stables.

"And have the chance of meeting one of those Lannisters? I think not." Garlen laughed at that with him and placed a firm hand on his shoulder before firmly shaking him.

"I hope to see you again Jon." Margery stated as she bowed to Jon, who felt guilty having to leave not even a day after arriving, but he wanted to head to the North as soon as possible. He needed to meet the other side of his family, even if he couldn't tell them who he was. The thought made him pause after he got put a saddle on his horse having gone to the stables.

"Soon enough." He said aloud, mounting the horse and setting out with his two men at arms.

**XxXxXxX**

The journey had been uneventful through the Riverlands until he and his men had reached the Twins. He was denied access to the bridge to cross into the North until he met with Lord Walder Frey, a long and aggravating negotiation ended with Jon crossing the bridge with two of the old weasel's grandsons as his squires. From there it was long but straight ride to Winterfell.

As they approached the gates, a group of six men on horseback rode out to meet them all wore chainmail over boiled leather and the sigil of House Stark on their shields.

"Good evening warriors of the north, I would like to come into your castle." Jon said with a warm but sharp looking grin.

"Welcome to Winterfell Lord Dayne." A man near his age rode out from behind the Stark soldiers; his hair was a mix of brown and red with his face clean shaven, unlike the beard that Jon was growing during his journey to Winterfell.

"You honor me; you are Robb Stark are you not?" Jon's grin was still firm on his face as he spoke to the Stark Heir. "Would you let me and my men rest? It has been a long tiresome journey here."

"As you ask. Would you be up to sparing with me once you are settled? I would love to see what you learned from the Sword of the Morning." Robb asked as Jon rode up next to him while his and Robb's guards mingled together on route to the stables.

"If you want I would not be against it, I would have a few words to speak to your father first, Prince Doran Martell gave me orders to speak to Lord Eddard on his behalf." Jon said as he and Robb both dismounted, Robb leading him to the keep where Jon finally laid eyes on his uncle Lord Eddard Stark.

Eddard appeared to be in his mid-thirties. He had a long face, dark hair and grey eyes. His closely-trimmed beard is beginning to grey, making him look older than his years. His dark grey eyes hard as stone. He sat on a high chair with his wife Catelyn Stark sitting beside him, a dozen men at arms stood around the two of them, hands on their weapons as all eyes rested on Jon.

"Lord Eddard Stark, I am Jon of House Dayne of Starfall. I bring news from Prince Doran Martell." Jon looked to Catelyn and the other people in the room. "For your ears _only_ I'm afraid, he was very clear on that."

Eddard nodded, rising from his chair and gesturing Jon to follow him to a private room.

"My guards would feel much better if you handed over your sword." Eddard said, Jon nodded and handed his sword to one of the guards before reaching behind his back to pull out a pair of throwing knives and a concealed dagger hidden in his sleeve.

"Never think a Dornishman carries only one weapon." Jon smirked at the guard's face, which was full of surprise at the amount of blades in his hands. Jon walked around the room, looking around the walls and out the windows of the tower it was built in, Eddard's gaze following him every step of the way before Jon sat before him.

"Well, it is good to finally meet you, uncle." Eddard nodded slowly at Jon before speaking.

"Stark blood runs strong in you, you have your mother's hair."

"And my father's eyes. I have done something no son has ever done before. I have celebrated the name day of the man who killed my father. So don't expect me to be in a cheerful mood." Jon said, his voice becoming as cold as ice.

"You met Robert?"

"He is hard to miss in King's Landing. I'll be brief my lord. I have much to do and even more to see before I head back to my home." Eddard flinched hearing that, still believing the young man before him to be a Stark and knowing he didn't consider the Stark seat of Winterfell his home.

"Why did you come here?"

"Well I wasn't lying when I said I was to deliver news from prince Doran, but mostly, I wanted to meet you and your family." Jon's purple eyes were hard as he gazed across the table." Eddard was about to speak when Jon rose from the table.

"I will continue this discussion at a later date Lord Stark. I promised I would spar with your son Robb and would hate to keep him waiting." Jon said as he turned around, opened the door and walked out of the room, taking his weapons back from the guard at the door.

**XxXxXxX**

Jon had found Robb and was led to the yard; each man wore chain mail and was given blunted tourney swords by the master at arms, a white haired man named Ser Rodrick Cassel who stood next to a dark haired teen who wore the kraken sigil of House Greyjoy, presumably the son of Balon and hostage to Eddard Stark.

Jon thought him terribly smug looking for a hostage before he turned his gaze at Robb who put on his helmet, Jon nodded at him and put his own before taking his stance. Robb charged him after it was apparent Jon was going to wait for him to act.

The overhead swing was blocked and turned aside as Jon swung at Robb, who in return leaned back to avoid the swing and took a step back. Jon was on the offensive now swinging at Jon with a barrage of attacks that left Robb on the defensive and unable to launch a counterattack.

"Come on Robb! Show the Dornish boy what Starks are made of!" Theon said from the sidelines. Robb grunted, and his eyes grew as hard as steel and after turning Jon's blade to the side he kicked out to put some distance between the two of them.

Jon stabbed forward, and almost smiled when Robb swung his sword and knocked the blade down; Jon's fist flew out and smashed into the bottom of Robb's chin before following it up with a backhand that knocked Robb's helmet off and sending him staggering to the side.

"Perhaps you could use a hand, Get in here Greyjoy!" Jon said, the Greyjoy grinned at him and laughed when he put on training armor with Ser Rodrick's help and armed himself. Robb shook his head and walked over to Theon.

Theon put a hand on Robb's shoulder and asked him if he was up for another round. Robb said nothing as Jon lazily swung his sword through the air, but kept his eyes narrowed in focus at the duo.

Theon and Robb charged at him as one only for Jon to meet their charge this time head-on, turning Robb's sword aside and getting inside Theon's guard before wrapping his hand behind the man's head, grabbing his hair and yanking it back making him snarl before gasping as Jon kneed him in the chest and drove the air from his body. He ducked down as Robb swung at him barely able to stop himself from hitting Theon.

Jon used Robb's hesitance to his advantage and grabbed his sword arm before he swung Robb onto his back then kicking Theon in the chest and knocking him flat on his back, both men groaned and Robb yielded as Jon put his blade at Robb's throat. Tossing the dulled blade to Ser Rodrick, Jon knelt down to help Robb and Theon off their backs and onto their feet.

"You fight well, but could use some experience. You can only be so good from practicing at swordplay." Jon commented when suddenly a Stark man at arms stood before them.

"Lord Eddard wants you two to saddle your horses and meet him at the gate; he is going to deliver justice to a deserter from the Night's Watch." The soldier said looking to Robb and Theon. Jon parted Ways with them, agreeing to meet them again after they returned. After entering the castle, he heard the sound of children running, then felt a weight slam into the back of his legs, turning around he saw a young boy wearing a ordinary shirt and breeches with a long face, grey eyes, and brown hair on his butt having fall back from running into Jon.

"Are you alright?" Jon asked as he held his hand out, the boy grabbed it and was lifted up off the ground just as a young woman with high cheekbones, vivid blue eyes and thick auburn hair that cascaded down her shoulders. Trailing close behind was a unusually annoyed looking Septa.

"Arya!" The young woman said sharply only for Arya to run away again, the septa trailing after him.

"I'm sorry; did my sister run into you?"

"That was your sister? I thought she was a boy." Jon said before smiling at the girl before him.

"I am Jon Dayne of Starfall; may I have the pleasure of knowing your name, my lady?" Jon said kneeling before the auburn haired girl and taking her hand in his as she reached it out to him.

"I am Sansa Stark." She said before Jon rose to his feet after kissing her hand making her blush profusely.

"It was a pleasure to make your acquaintance dear Sansa, it is getting late though, so I regretfully have to say we should get some rest." Jon said bowing to her with a flourish and walking away.

The next day Jon learned the Hand of the King, Jon Arryn had died. And that the King himself was riding for Winterfell, bringing all of the court with him to the North.

**XxXxXxX**

Short chapter, but I wanted to get this out today as a Christmas gift to my readers, the next chapter will be Jon making a short trip to the Wall to interact with The Nights Watch before he comes back to Winterfell to meet the King's entourage.

Sorry for skipping from him going straight to Winterfell after leaving Highgarden, but I can't have him meet every single significant player on his way there, but I don't see him wasting time going out to meet them nor vice versa.

Please read and review, they are appreciated more than you know.


End file.
